


A Potter And A Prince

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Severus, Christmas, F/M, Loosely inspired by A Christmas Prince nearly not noticeable, M/M, Maldives, Sex, Smut, Triad relationship, Younger Severus (ten year age difference), poking fun at Christmas movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Hermione Granger has had feelings for Harry Potter since she was sixteen. When she realizes he's dating Severus Snape. Their one-time professor, who was barely out of school when he started teaching them. She thinks that she must bury the feelings she has for both of them.Boy how wrong she was.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	A Potter And A Prince

Hermione twisted her hands around in her lap, why in the bloody hell was she even here? She was here because she needed to gather information about unusual things that were happening in the Maldives of all places. People were disappearing for no reason, magical and muggle alike. But, her cover for being here was the crowning of a prince, some magical man she had barely looked into. She found the whole idea of royalty rather foolish, in general.

She had never dreamed of being a princess, growing up. Hermione before she knew she was a witch had dreamed of being a doctor, a writer, or a professor. Instead, she was an unspeakable which allowed her to do a little bit of all that she wanted to be growing up. She had to learn basic healing skills. Just in case something went wrong with one of their experiments. She wrote reports on the things she researched, not unlike scientific journals in the muggle world. Though most of all her favorite thing about being an unspeakable was getting to teach others that had just started in the program.

So, when she landed on the beautiful island only to find Harry waiting on her? Hermione questioned the ministry’s reasoning. Didn’t they trust her to do her job? Didn’t they trust her that she was capable of handling herself? Didn’t they believe she did not need her closest friend following her around like some sort of lost puppy?

Then he told her that Snape, Severus Snape of all people was joining them? It made her want to scream. Would she always be just the girl, the incapable one in their opinion of taking care of herself? Though the truth is most of her frustration was at the feelings she had for both of them. Hermione wondered if they were ever going to figure it out. She hoped not, but she was starting to accept that maybe was the case.

Hermione thought to herself, about things that matter far more than her little crush at least to her. Women are what help shape the magical and muggle world no matter what men liked to think. Long ago, women, we're the linchpin of societies there were no princes just women who tried to do what was best for their tribes. Sometimes she wondered after having learned such a thing if they were far smarter than they were now as a society.

She heard Severus call her, seemed the man who could not keep his overly large nose out of things, had found something to look into. Hermione was shocked that he even cared about her opinion being that he had trampled over hers just a few hours ago. She was no longer his student, but his harsh critiques could still cut like knives. But how he treated her at times just made her feelings feel even more weird to her.

But, the truth was unlike in school Harry now defended the man. Merlin, things had changed in the last ten years. A decade could make a wizard nearly a totally different person. Or maybe it was she who was writing Snape off was the problem when it wasn't the case.

***********************

Hermione brought the two men their coffees, setting them down in front of each of them. They were at a small cafe on the beach. Then she sat down with her own cup of tea. Severus groaned, ”Whatis that noise?”

Harry said, ”what noise?”

Hermione laughed, ”You are upset, about the sound of the waves?”

Severus said, ”of course not, Granger. Those people it sounds like talking but they aren't. Singing but like they are talking.”

Harry looked at Hermione his eyebrows raising, his green eyes full of mischief, and she could not stop herself from smiling at him. They could not help themselves and they both giggled.

Severus snarled, ”what is so bloody funny, you two?”

Harry said, ”Severus that's a television, surely you have seen one before?”

The older of the odd trio rolled his sharp black eyes, and spoke, ”of course I know what a freaking TV is. I grew up in a muggle home. But normally it's just talking like a radio or something, with things on its screen. The people in the shows or movies normally do not sing.

Beyond that, it's not even good singing. They sound quite tone-deaf. And there is surely no point in the song. The last movie I saw, however, was also a Disney movie with your mother when she babysat me as a child, Harry, so maybe I just have no exposure to such things.”

Hermione laughed, ”since we are not having any luck, Harry I think we should introduce Severus to Christmas movies, the kind that Americans seem to love.”

Harry said, ”The kind that are so bad, that they are good?”

”Exactly”, said Hermione.

For a second when Harry went to throw away his coffee cup; she could have sworn she saw Severus pinch Harry’s ass. What made her, however, believe that what she thought she saw, was Severus looked at her so intently.

His black eyes cool and calm, but also far kinder than when he was a professor at Hogwarts. He seemed now both decades younger, but he was only ten years older than them. Having started teaching only a few years before they had started Hogwarts at nineteen. Though also in a way wiser than he once was. Then he smirked at her, his long black, not all that greasy hair, fell nearly into his eyes.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but they those two for whatever crazy reason worked. Over the last few days, she had slowly started to see it. She just hoped that one day soon they would tell her the truth. Hermione, however, was not prepared to ever tell them the fact she found them both quite attractive, in their own but quite different ways.

But in all honesty, they were likely going to be spending Christmas together on this bloody island, which was utterly beautiful, but seemed to be hiding a dark secret. Hermione needed to put whatever feelings she had for those two men aside, whether it was just lust or it could grow to something more. At this moment the three were co-workers, allChristmas movies and joking aside, they had a job to do.

They weren’t here on vacation, they were here to work. To figure out with their collective skillset and knowledge what in Merlin’s name was going. And just maybe now to stop it. When she first realized that they had joined her for this case, Hermione was utterly pissed off. She didn’t need men to help her do the type of job she had been trained to do. Having been there for a few days?

She realized how much she needed the two men’s help. Harry was good at thinking about the people side of things she struggled with and how to interact with those around them. Hermione was good with the book and theory of things, while Severus excelled at the practical side of magic, actually using it.

******************

Today was Christmas, they had kept putting off watching the movies, having found another lead after they had left the cafe. Harry insisted, however, to both Hermione and Severus that today was Christmas and that they were taking it off. 

Hermione grabbed the bottle of wine trying desperately to get it uncorked, Harry was fiddling with the TV. Severus took the bottle from her after a few minutes, his long fingers brushed against hers as he did so. He said, “Give that here, and let me see if I can get it open.”

Hermione wanted to make a comment to him, but the way he looked at her. It wasn’t that he thought she was too stupid to open a bottle of wine herself, it was just a little easier for him too. Or that is at least what she hoped.

The bottle of wine was open, glasses were now filled, Harry had some silly Christmas movie playing in the background. Harry stopped seeming to try and hide what he and Severus were doing together. He curled on the king-sized bed into the man’s side. When Hermione tried to sit in the armchair instead of the bed Harry pulled her to him and into his other side.

He said softly to her, ”Hermione no up here with us, it doesn't feel right without you.”

She allowed herself to curl into her best friend. The movie started to play and she started to allow the movie to take her away, and help her forget about the world around them. Though she did admit to herself maybe drank a little bit too much wine. The movie was called A Christmas Prince. It was what Americans seemed to think royalty was like, any English girl worth her snuff knew that was false. Even if she had spent most of her life in the wizarding world.

When the movie was over she saw Severus kissed Harry, she could not help but watch as long pale fingers tangled into wild hair. Hermione wanted desperately to leave and flee to her own hotel room, now figuring that Harry was not likely even sleeping in his own room. But, she seemed to be nearly glued to the spot she sat on the bed. When Harry and Severus pulled apart, Severus pulled her close. He then said, ”Well Hermione, it seemed you enjoyed the show, would you like to join in it?”

She did not care about the consequence of such actions. Hermione did not wonder if it would just be for tonight or if it would be forever. Harry’s hand was making its way into her pajama pants, Severus’s lips were on hers. She was reaching to unbutton the older of the three’s shirt.

Harry whispered in her ear, ”your going to love the feeling of him inside you. He fills you up in the way nothing else ever has. This is the only situation, my boyfriend seems capable of letting go and just doing something, but Hermione something says you of all people should be able to understand that.”

**************************

Hermione woke up early the next morning to the sound of soft snoring. Harry was curled up between her and Severus, who too seemed awake. He stared at her with calculating black eyes. They lacked the prickly look they normally had.

He said in nearly a whisper, ”Hermione, you love him don't you?”

She said, ”of course I do. He was there for me when no one else was. Beyond that, I have had a crush on him since I was sixteen. But what do you feel about him? I was shocked when I first realized...”

Severus finished the sentence for her, ”That we were together. It wasn't a quick thing, it happened over a long period of time. I was not for it in the beginning, but you know how he is.”

Hermione said, ”Yeah I do. Stubborn as a bloody mule. But that is what makes him, well him.”

He said, “I don’t know if I exactly love you, and maybe one day I will grow to love you, as I do him. But I want to give the three of us a try for him, for you and for me. He wants to marry me though, he wants to become Mr. Prince.”

Hermione said, “but your last name is Snape.”

Severus said, “My good for nothing father’s last name was Snape, my mother’s maiden name however was Prince. Harry and I decided that when get married we both will take on Prince as our last name. To honor my mother in a little way. He and I both will be the Potter-Prince family.”

Hermione asked, “but why does that involve me?”

Severus said, “I know this may seem odd, but the whole reason we, he and I, agreed to go on this mission was to spend time with you. He hoped that we could together become a triad of sorts. That he could be in a relationship together with the two people he’s in love with.”

She said, “why isn’t he telling me this?”

Harry said seemingly now quite awake, “because, Hermione, I was and am scared that if I did I would lose you as a friend and have no chance of anything more.”

Hermione said, “Harry I am interested in wherever this may lead us, I am not ready yet for marriage, but I think whatever this is, is worth giving a shot.”

The day after Christmas Hermione spent the day in bed with her Potter and her Prince. Just not the type that little girls tended to dream about, that is.


End file.
